


The moments in between...

by Moonchild_1406



Series: The Journey of Life [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Hongjoong, Alpha Kim Youngjo, Alpha Song Mingi, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Park Seonghwa, Omega Yeo Hwanwoong, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonchild_1406/pseuds/Moonchild_1406
Summary: These are collection of the moments in between the many challenges and checkpoints of Yeo Hwanwoong and Song Mingi as they embark on their journey to parenthood. This are side storied of the main story which is 'Intentions'
Relationships: Song Mingi/Yeo Hwanwoong
Series: The Journey of Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203329
Kudos: 3





	The moments in between...

Hwanwoong was biting his thumb as Mingi drove to his home to meet his parents. He didn’t know if it was a pregnancy thing or the fact that they were going to tell Mingi’s parents, but his heart was beating incredibly fast. He couldn’t get any sleep the night before and waking up nauseous didn’t make it better. He was tired but he was too anxious to sleep in the car. They weren’t far now anyway, so that was completely out of the question. He can already feel the migraine that was going to come from this. 

Mingi stole glances at his mate, who was curled at the passenger seat and his thumb in between his teeth. The bags under the eyes made his already pale skin even paler. The alpha took the smaller man’s hand and entwined their fingers, releasing a calm and soft aura in hopes to calm him down. He may not share the same nervousness that his mate is feeling, but that was because these were his parents and Hwanwoong didn’t have the same experience that Mingi had growing up. It was almost unimaginable to Mingi when Hwanwoong told him how he was raised, his parents always told him how strong and intelligent all human beings are regardless of their secondary sex. With his parents standing by their belief, he knew that this first meeting would be more smooth. 

With a soft kiss on the back of the hand without looking away from the road. Hwanwoong stopped biting his thumb and looked at the big puppy-like alpha. The warmth and fluffy he was feeling made him forget why he was nervous. He leaned his head at the headrest and placed his legs down, having complete trust in his alpha and what awaits them. 

“Did I say how beautiful you look today?” Mingi asked, hand going back to the steering wheel but his smile still etched on his face. Hwanwoong chuckled as he nodded his head, finding the way the alpha trying to lessen the tension adorable. “You have, but I wouldn’t mind hearing it again.” Hwanwoong tried his best to look respectful but also comfortable as his waist was getting a bit tight from his old pants. Even now, the white shirt and vest were hiding the fact that he was wearing black joggers instead of trousers. Hearing his mate told him he is still beautiful was a bit of relief as it gave him reassurance that he was still loved. 

Clearing his throat, Mingi delivered what sounds like it belongs to a stageplay’s monologue. As he went on and Hwanwoong fought his eyes to stay open as he giggled at Mingi’s attempt to rhyme, they finally arrived in front of the apartment complex. The nervousness coming back to him and sleep was once again abandoned. He swallowed what felt like a lump and his fingers unconsciously fidget the hem of his vest. Entering the parking space and switching off the engine. Mingi raced to open the passenger’s door before taking out some gifts they had brought for his family. He gave his arm so Hwanwoong could hook him as they walked to the complex. 

In what feels like a flash, Hwanwoong was standing in front of the door while Mingi rang the bell. He held Mingi’s sleeve as he heard a female voice calling out to them which Mingi replied. With a smile exchanged with Mingi, Hwanwoong took a deep breath as Mingi’s mother opened the door and engulfed Mingi in a hug. Hwanwoong who was already standing behind the taller man took another step back, not wanting to disrupt the familial reunion but due to his size, that made him almost invisible from mingi front view. 

“Where’s Hwanwoong? I thought you were finally bringing him?” Mingi’s mother asked, not seeing Hwanwoong at the back as she wasn’t tall enough to look over Mingi’s shoulders. “I did, he’s right here.” Stepping aside, Hwanwoong who was now holding Mingi’s sleeve again was now in view and seemed to be smaller than normal behind the tall man. Mingi’s mother now had a huge smile as she saw the omega that clothes seemed to be too big for him and smile too shy. She stepped forward and embrace the smaller man, satisfied that she was finally meeting the man her son chose to mate with. 

“It’s so nice to finally meet you! I have been asking Mingi to bring you and now he did!” She guided Hwanwoong into the house, Mingi following behind. The house smelled like grilled beef and freshly clean space. “Sorry you two, your appa is still grilling some pork belly at the balcony. Hwanwoong, are you okay with Bossam?” Mingi’s mother asked as she went to the kitchen to put away the fruits that they brought with them. 

“Oh, yes. I don’t mind” He replied shyly. “Hwanwoong likes pork belly, it’s like you can read his mind.” Mingi added in which earned a huge smile from his mother. 

“That’s great! Well, go say hi to your appa while i get the table set up.” With that, Mingi dragged the omega to the balcony where an older version of Mingi stood, grilling the meat. 

“Appa!” Mingi threw his hand over his father’s shoulder for a half hug, mashing their faces together. “I swear- worldwide idol but still a baby.” His father said as he patted his back, smiling at his son. “Only to you guys. Anyways, I want to introduce you to Hwanwoong.” The smaller man came forward with his hands politely tucked in front as he bowed to the older Song. 

“Don’t need to be so polite! This boy doesn’t even do it for us.” The father said he patted Hwanwoong’s shoulder a few times. It wasn’t rough like he was used to but it was still firm, as though an anchor of a ship in stormy waters. He smiled at the older and all his nerves eased up. It was true what Mingi has been telling him, he felt more welcomed here than in his own home. 

“Well, the meat is done, let's head inside to your mother.” Mingi’s father was holding a plate filled with grilled pork belly as he guided the pair to the dining table where an assortment of vegetables and sauces was laid out. Mingi’s mom even went to prepare some homemade bean paste stew for them. With both couples seated and ready to eat, Hwanwoong didn’t begin with the meat in fear of his nausea. Instead he opted to savor the rice with the other side dishes which in turn made Mingi’s mother curious. 

“Are you not going to have a bossam Hwanwoong?” she asked, already wrapping one for him with the thought that he was only shy among them. “There’s no need to be shy with us son. If you don’t have some now, we can’t guarantee Mingi will leave any for you later.” Mingi made a sound of disapproval at his dad’s joke as his mouth was full of the wrap. He glanced at Hwanwoong who accepted the wrap that was handed by his mother with a smile on his pale face. Getting a bad feeling but with his mouth full, he tried to grab it from the omega but was stopped with a smack on the hand from his mother. 

Hwanwoong chuckled at their antics and without wanting to hurt the woman’s feelings, he put the overfilled wrap in his mouth while hoping that it would stay down. Unsurprisingly to him, it only lasted a few seconds before he was gagging from it. Mingi quickly brought the smaller man up and away to the toilet where he threw up the bossam and whatever was left in his stomach. Mingi rubbed his back as he watched him heaving with a sense of guilt. 

His parents stood in front of the toilet, worried that their food had made the omega sick. “I’m so sorry Hwanwoong, had the meat gone bad?” Mingi’s mother asked the father after apologizing, who in turn shook his head. Hwanwoong looked up from the toilet bowl and shook his head, wanting to explain that it wasn’t their fault but was occupied continuing to get rid of his stomach contents. 

“No, it’s not that. We actually wanted to tell you later rather than in the toilet.” Mingi said, looking at Hwanwoong who nodded his head as he stood up to flush and rinse his mouth. The Song parents looked at them confusedly. “You guys are gonna be grandparents!” Mingi supported Hwanwoong rinsing his mouth as he delivered the news with his wide grin. The mother and father made happy noises as he pulled them both into a hug when as soon as they stepped out. Not long after, Mingi’s mother began to shed tears. She never expected this day to come so soon and was more than happy that it did. Hwanwoong looked at the woman worriedly. 

“Mrs. Song, I’m sorry if this upsets you.” Mingi’s mother shook her head and pulled Hwanwoong into a hug again. 

“No, no, these are happy tears.” She said as she looked at Hwanwoong’s face with tender eyes. “And, you should call me umma. We’re family now.” she said before hugging him once again. Shocked, Hwanwoong returned the sincere hug before he too started to shed tears. 

“I’m going to go prepare you some congee! Now, you go and lay down.” She said as she broke the hug and headed towards the kitchen. 

“I hope you don’t mind having this big oaf as a life’s partner Hwanwoong. I wish you luck.” Mingi’s father said, bringing him into a bearhug. For some reason, the hug form Mingi’s father made him realise just how sleepy he was and his eyes began to droop as they broke their hug. Mingi, who noticed this, brought Hwanwoong into his arms and guided him to his old bedroom. 

Entering the room, Mingi gently helped Hwanwoong to lie down on his bed where the omega’s sleepiness only heightened. 

“Your parents are so nice to me.” He slurred. “Appa is funny..” he continued not noticing the loving smile that was on his alpha’s face while he laid down beside him, engulfing the smaller with his calming scent. 

“Well, you only find him funny because he was making fun of me.” Mingi stroked the dark hair from Hwanwoong’s face. With his eyes now closed, he gave a small smile and continued mumbling, being more and more incoherent as his sleepless night finally caught up to him until his breath was even out and his body fully relaxed. 

Mingi smiled at the luck he was given and pecked the omega’s forehead before continuing to marvel at the effortless captivation that he seemed to possess. A knock was heard and Mingi’s mother peeked inside. 

“Is he asleep?” she whispered in which Mingi nodded. Coming inside siently, she looked at the bliss that was painted on his face. “Take good care of him, alright?” she said. “The poor soul looked like he has gone through more than he should.” Mingi nodded and was rewarded a kiss on the cheek by his mother who informed him to feed Hwanwoong once he woke up. 

For the first time in a while, Hwanwoong slept the best he had. Surrounded by the familial love that he lacked all this while.


End file.
